The Archer
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: Thea Queen was 16 when she found a copy of her father's list. With Oliver nowhere to be found, she must be the one to save Starling City. Will she be able to be the hero that the city needs?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Thea Queen. I'm 16 years old. Upon first glance, I am a normal teenager, but my life is anything but normal. When I was 12, my father, and brother went on a boat trip and never returned. Things had been different ever since then. I wasn't the model daughter by any stretch, but at least I had an excuse. I still did well in school. I was on pace to be top of my class. My mom eventually moved on and married an associate of my father's, Walter Steele. I don't date though. Other than kissing a girl at a party and occasionally watching porn, I really don't do anything sexual.

I was currently grounded because Walter caught me drinking. They were leaving me at home while they went to a party. Their plan didn't seem that logical especially because it would be easier to monitor my alcohol intake by keeping an eye on me. I knew that my dad had had alcohol hidden all over the house and I was going to find another one of his spots. I didn't know why he had so many secret compartments in the house, but I supposed that when you're CEO of a huge company, you have to hide your secrets somewhere. I just hoped that he didn't have literal skeletons in his closet.

I found a secret compartment. I was good at finding them. Although, this one was different than some of the others. There wasn't a bottle in it. Instead, there was a book, a lighter and what appeared to be a letter. Strangely, the letter was addressed to me. Both the book and the letter appeared to be blank. I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck I had just found. It was then that I noticed a note on the letter that read use this to read.

I took out the lighter and held it up to the letter. I knew that I probably shouldn't let the flame touch the paper. It was then that words started to appear.

_Dear Thea, _

_If you're reading this, it probably means that I'm dead. You always were good at finding things and I see that you have found this letter that I left for you. I don't know how old you are right now, but hopefully you're old enough to understand what I'm saying. The city is in ruins, specifically in the Glades. Scores of people, myself included, have taken advantage of the Glades and its people something needs to be done about it. I need you to fix it. In the book, there is a list of names. They need to be brought to justice and it's up to you to do it. Don't share this information with anyone, especially not your mother. I have faith in you_

_Dad_

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting such a thing. I held the lighter up to the book and just like the letter, words appeared on it. In this case, it was names. Pretty much the entire book was filled. I couldn't help but wonder how someone could write in invisible ink. How would you not write over what's already there? I then looked at some of the names. I had heard my mother and Walter mention a few of them before. Some of my friends parents were there as well. The book did not say how they hurt the Glades. I supposed that I would need to find that out myself. I would have to find what the people were guilty of and like my father said, I would have to bring them to justice.

The question was how. How was I going to do that? I wasn't any sort of vigilante. Maybe I could be. I did possess above average archery skills. I still had my old bow and I think a few arrows as well. But I also needed probably needed to learn how to fight. That would be an easy task. I could meet with a personal trainer to learn martial arts. There was even one at my school. This would take time. It didn't seem like there was any immediate danger, so I probably had some time.

After doing some digging, I managed to find someone who I was pretty sure could train me. There was a woman who lived in Starling City who was a bit under the radar. She was using a different name but I was sure that it was her. I supposed that it was easy to hide when not many people remembered you.

I went to the Chinese restaurant and began to look around. I had to be sure that it wasn't a front for the Triad, which had a home in Starling City. I was sure that she was here.

"I needed to speak Laura Jun." I remarked.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" A woman asked. She was probably in her late 20s.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk in private?" I requested.

She took me to an apartment above the building.

"If you're looking for a job, I don't think you would present the right image for my restaurant." She told me.

"Okay, that's racial discrimination, but luckily I'm not. I want something else. I know your name is really Laura Jun. It's Laurie Jupiter, also known as the former superhero Silk Spectre."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Look, I'm not asking you to be a superhero again, or do anything." I replied. "Well there is one thing that I want from you. I want you to train me how to fight."

"Why would I train you? Even if I was who you think I am, which I'm not, I wouldn't have any reason to." She pointed out.

"Maybe you don't, but this city needs help and the rich people are too busy bribing the police to be brought to justice. Someone needs to stop them, and if no one else is going to do it, then it should be."

"If these people are powerful as you say that they are, you won't be able to stop them with just hand-to-hand combat. They'll probably have multiple armed guards." She declared.

"I know that." I stated. "I have a weapon for farther range, but I need to know how to fight in case it comes to a situation where close combat is needed. So, are you going to train me or not."

There was a moment of silent. I assumed that she was thinking about my proposition. I waited patiently for her to answer me.

"I'll do it, but I won't do it for free." She said. "I know that you have money and my restaurant could use some of it. I still think that you're on a suicide mission."

"Did they say the same thing when you decided to become a superhero?" I challenged.

"I didn't decide to be a superhero. I was forced to by my mother." She explained. "I've seen friends die."

"You don't have to worry about anything happening to me." I promised. I was going to save the city. I was going to make my father proud of me.

So here's a different take on Arrow with Thea actually becoming a hero before Oliver does. Plus there's an appearance by a seldom used hero in Silk Spectre, who is played by Constance Wu. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take me long to figure out that training was not easy. I wasn't in the best shape, so I had to put on some muscle. It made it so I could actually hurt people by punching them…or kicking. I was probably better at kicking than anything else. I had long legs and I needed to learn how to use them. Of course my primary weapon of choice still going to be my bow, but I needed to have other options. Not to mention that the first few training sessions involved me getting my ass kicked by Silk Spectre. She could still be a superhero if she wanted to. I wasn't sure why she didn't, but I wasn't going to force her back into the game.

"So, you probably know that this line of work that you want to go into will involve people shooting at me." Laurie declared as she held a Glock in hand. I was wearing a bulletproof vest. "You need to work on dodging bullets."

She started to shoot at me without notice. I did end up getting hit, luckily it was stopped by the vest, but it still like hell. I managed to dodge most of the bullets though. I would need to make sure to make sure that my costume was bulletproof, at least at first because it was better to be safe than sorry.

I hadn't entirely though much about the costume that I was going to wear. A mask would probably be a good idea. I should probably go with some kind of theme as well. I would have to come with designs when I was at school. It wasn't the easiest to plan all of this out and go to school, but Spiderman managed to do it and I would be able to as well.

I had also begun to research the people on the list. While most of them weren't guilty of regular crimes, they was a lot of negligence, as well as underhanded business practices that took advantage of the poor people of the Glades. There were some people that were suspected of having committed crimes that couldn't be proven. I knew that with the right motivation, they could be made to confess. And it wasn't like I would be taking any of their money for myself. I would either return it to those who were wronged, or make sure that it otherwise wound up in the hands of the less fortunate…like Robin Hood.

That was when it hit me. I would design my costume based on Robin Hood. I would use a green hood and a mask, but I would also go with a more durable substance than the cloth that Robin Hood was typically associated with. So, I had an idea. Now I would have to get the right material. It was a good thing that my mom taught me how to sew, even though we had a maid that usually handled that. Also need to make sure that it didn't restrict my movement at all and maybe I could go for something with a little bit of sex appeal as well. I wasn't going to wear a super-short skirt, but I didn't want to dress like a nun either.

As soon as I got home from school, I noticed that Walter was there. He usually wasn't home so early, but seeing as he was CEO, I supposed that he could come home whenever he wanted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you really think that I would miss my wife's birthday?" He responded. Crap. In all of my planning, I had forgotten Mom's birthday. I would have to get her a present. I would need to go to the city and get something.

"I kind of forgot to get her a present." I remarked. Maybe I could kill two birds with one stone. I would be able to get her a present and get the fabric for my costume as well. It would be a win-win. "Can I take one of the cars to get her something?"

"I don't know. It would probably be a better idea to have someone drive you there." He declared.

"I have a driver's license though." I pointed out. "I need to be able to go places by myself."

"Fine, but you need to be home in time for us to go to dinner." He said. "Also, don't take the Maserati."

That was Walter's favorite car. He didn't seem like the type to like sports cars, but looks could be deceiving. He allowed himself to have fun on rare occasions and he had even taken my mother and I to Disney World in the fall. I personally thought that it was to ease our minds of the anniversary of Oliver and my father's disappearance. I still thought of them but it was easier when I had the distraction.

I began to look for some clothes. The particular store sold both fabric and clothes, so I could do both.

"Are you trying to put me out of business?" The clerk asked when I went to the register.

"There would be much easier ways to put you out of business." I joked. I could just tell people about bad service and word would spread. The wealthy community of Starling City was pretty tight knit and word spread fast among them because some people couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"So, what are you doing with all of this leather?" He questioned.

"You know just some amateur sewing." I replied. I then paid and left.

"Thea!" A voice called to me. I turned to my Maggie calling to me. She was the one whose mother was on the list, but I hadn't looked into why yet and I was still a bit nervous to do so. I went over to her and she gave me a hug. She was a redhead about my height. She had been blessed with large breasts and I couldn't help but stare at them a little bit in her low-cut dress. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting a few presents for my mom's birthday." I answered.

"So are we going out tonight? I got some new Molly." She asked. As much as I would probably enjoy it, I knew that I couldn't.

"No, I have my mom's birthday dinner." I told her.

"We could go out after." She proposed.

"I think I'm going to cut back on going out so late." I stated. "I have to a start studying for finals and you probably should too."

"Well at least tell me that you're still coming to my sleepover next week." She declared. I wasn't sure how I could resist the temptation, but maybe I could find out a little of what her mother was guilty of. I was still probably a few weeks off from being ready to go out and start being a vigilante, so the sleepover probably wouldn't heed my progress at all. Besides, as far as I knew, it was just going to be a night of drinking at her house. What could possibly go wrong there? "I have a sexy outfit already planned for you."

"Why do you always want us to wear these sexy outfits especially if there's no boys around?" I questioned.

"Because I don't wear sexy outfits for the boys. I wear them for myself and I think other girls should be sexy for themselves as well." She explained.

"Well I should probably get going. I promised my stepdad that I wouldn't be gone too long." I remarked.

"I thought that you didn't even like your stepdad." She said.

"That was before I got to know him and realized that he is actually a pretty cool guy." I explained before I headed out to the car and left.

I then drove back to the house. I didn't even know where we were going for dinner, but I knew that I needed to dress up and I probably needed to have a shower as well. I wasn't sure why we always had to go to the most expensive restaurants, but I supposed that they did have the best food…except for maybe Big Belly Burger, but Mom never went there.

While I was getting ready, I couldn't help but think that my father was guilty of some of the same things that some of the other people had done. I couldn't fix those problems, so I would have to help others.

We ended up going to the fanciest restaurant in Starling City: Table Salt. Despite their generic name, their food was anything but generic. They had the best steak and fish in Starling City and were nationally recognized as one of the best restaurants in the country. I still thought that their burgers weren't anywhere near as good as Big Belly Burger though. Mom seemed to like the present that I got her. I wasn't sure if she would wear it, but she at least seemed to like it.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Walter." She told him.

"Well you can only give the best for the two most beautiful women in the world." He said. He really was a good man. Even though I was still sad about the death of my father and brother, Walter did ease the pain a little. It wasn't much. It was still mostly there. That was another reason why I wanted to do this. I wanted to fill the hole that was in my life. It was probably a better idea to fill it with that than with drugs. I wasn't going to give up alcohol, but drugs I could probably do without.

After dinner and after Walter and Mom went to bed, I went outside to these graves that we had built for Dad and Ollie. I usually only talked to Ollie, but this time I needed to talk to someone else.

"Hi, Dad. So I found the note that you left for me and I'm going to do it. I'm going to write the wrongs of Starling City. It's too bad that I can't show you the progress I'm making. I'm getting better with my bow and I'm learning to fight. I hope that I can make you proud of me." I said.

I then went to bed myself. I had gotten used to not getting answers back, I sometimes wondered if dead people could visit you in your dreams, but I didn't think that they could. I still had a gut feeling that Ollie was alive. I didn't feel it with my dad, but I felt that my brother was still alive somewhere. I did not know where, but he had to be alive. He just had to.

A few nights later was the sleepover. I didn't bring any pajamas because Maggie said that she had something for me. I rang the doorbell and she answered it wearing a robe.

"There you are." Maggie replied as she gave me a hug. "I'm glad that you made it. We are going to have so much fun tonight."

"I can't wait." I declared.

"Well first, you need to get changed." She told me as she handed me an Armani bag. "There's a bathroom upstairs if you don't want to do it in my room."

I headed to the bathroom and found a matching babydoll and panty set. Well it would certainly be sexy. I put it on. I didn't feel uncomfortable in it, but I knew that could change as soon as she saw me in it.

I went to the bedroom and saw that the other girls were also similarly dressed.

"So are we having some kind of orgy?" One of the girls asked.

"Maybe if you're good." Maggie joked. "But first we have to get drunk."

We ended up playing truth or dare after we had a few drinks and I was feeling lightheaded. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Maggie looked.

"Thea, truth or dare." Maggie asked.

"Dare." I replied without second thought.

"I dare you to make out with me like you would with a guy." She responded.

I grabbed and started to kiss her, putting her tongue down her throat. She squeezed my butt as we kissed and it felt pretty good. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe the crush that I had on her wasn't one-sided but both of us were wasted, so I didn't know for sure. It wasn't like I was going to remember any of it anyway. She seemed to not know that I had never kissed a guy before.

The following morning, despite my hangover, I knew that I needed to get back to my training. I would have to learn to deal with it. I should probably also research better hangover cures.

"You're sloppy today." Laurie told me.

"I probably had too much to drink last night, but I can still fight." I declared as I performed a sweep and knocked her to the ground. She didn't seem to be expecting that.

"Impressive. You've really improved over the last few weeks and I'm beginning to wonder if there's much money that I can teach you. I'm not going to shoot at you at again, but I think you might be ready" She told me.

Over the next few days, I began to put my costume together. It consisted of a green top that was the combination of a corset and a hoodie as well as a pair of black leather pants. I had painted my bow green and also wore a black mask that I made sure wouldn't obstruct my view. I was ready and I was going to be the hero that I knew that I could be.

So Thea finally got her suit ready and she's just about to go into action. And she also possibly met a love interest, who has a parent that is on the list. That could cause some drama in the future. Maggie is played by Debby Ryan. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
